coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9032 (10th November 2016)
Plot Maria confesses to Aidan how scared she is. Luke tries to buy Tracy a drink in the bistro by way of an apology for the broken phone but when Robert warns him that she’s dangerous, she storms out. The police turn up with a search warrant so, thinking on his feet, Aidan shoves the scissors in his pocket and makes a rapid exit. Freddie's wrist has recovered. In the Rovers, he suggests a game of rummy but soon finds himself railroaded into playing poker with Phelan and Vinny. Kevin calls to see Anna and, telling her he loves her more than ever, promises he’ll help her every step of the way. Grateful, she breaks down in tears. As Sonia moves out of the shop flat, Dev accosts her for the owed rent. Sonia spots Yasmeen across the street. She heads over to apologise but insists that Sharif hurt her too. Incensed by her callousness Yasmeen slaps Sonia’s face. Alya leads her shaken gran home. Having set the table for a romantic dinner with Gary in Nick's flat, Bethany pops out. Yasmeen rejects Alya’s comfort, telling her that Kal would have been disappointed in her. The party in the Rovers is cancelled and Sarah is given the night off. Unwilling to stand by and watch Phelan fleece Freddie, Michael pulls up a chair and joins the poker school. Aidan disposes of the scissors in the factory bin just as Tyrone approaches, asking after Maria. The police get the salon keys off David, wanting to search there as well. Sarah lets herself into Nick's flat but is taken aback to see the table set for two. Gary arrives and together they assume Bethany must have set them up and has given them her blessing. Maria realises Caz has recently been in her flat. Gary thanks Sarah for helping her mum and Kevin getting back together. He wants them to go public but she’s reluctant due to the feuds between the two families. Worried for Maria’s safety, Eva insists Aidan must go and stay with her. Approaching the flat, Bethany is distraught to see her mum and Gary kissing on the balcony. Peter just misses finding Tracy and a shirtless Luke together in No.1. Michael wipes the floor with Phelan at poker. Michelle stops the game as she doesn’t have a gambling licence but Phelan is fuming. Caz watches on the webcam as Aidan settles down on the sofa for the night, the chemistry between him and Maria being obvious. Michael resolves to find out what Phelan is up to. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and orangery *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Anna's room *Caz Hammond's bedsit Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *No episodes were shown on Friday 11th November to allow for coverage of a World Cup qualifier match. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan has to think fast and hide the bloodied scissors as the police turn up with a search warrant; Gary and Sarah assume Bethany has set them up on a romantic evening; and Phelan is left fuming during a poker match with Michael. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,290,000 viewers (12th place). Notable dialogue David Platt (to the police): "My gran’ll be filing a lawsuit against you if you mix up her foam rollers and her flexi-rods." Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns